mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Cossack's Citadel (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Dr. Cossack's Citadel is the final map of the Mega Man 4 chapter, and takes place in Dr. Cossack's snowed-in fortress of solitude. Tile sets from every Cossack stage are used, but the second and third stages are used most extensively. The music here is from Cossack stages 3 and 4, however. As expected, the weaponry here is mostly from Mega Man 4 This stage, more than perhaps any other, has the potential for huge mobs in its central area. Enemies will typically be coming at you form all sides. Possibly, for this reason, 8-bit MM8BDM's creator, CutmanMike, has stated that this is his favorite stage in the game. Naturally, it is thus the stage currently featured in the background of the official MM8BDM website. Layout Dr. Cossack's Citadel is a large square room with a solid pillar in its center surrounded on three sides by tall ledges and an outdoor snowy area to the south. Only a Party Ball, Metal Blade and an M-Tank can actually be found in the central area however. Around the outer perimeter however, starting from the ramp to the western side, you will encounter Ring Boomerang, Dust Crusher, Dive Missile, Drill Bomb and another Ring Boomerang alongside a Wire Adaptor There's more than meets the eye to this outer walkway though! A semi-hidden aperture near Dust Crusher leads to a platform with the Crash Bomber. Meanwhile, a W-Tank rests on a platform between the two east side ladders. From here, you can also access a teleporter that takes you to the Duo Fist on a platform near the ramp partitioned by spikes! Blizzard Attack and another Wire Adaptor are immediately visible in the outdoor area to the south. Noise Crush is placed on a tall pillar accessible via ladder. A teleporter that leads to the Pharaoh Shot is up the stairs to the other direction and Water Wave rests on a platform nearby that overlooks the central area. You may also notice Astro Crush in a high window above this area. The only way to grab it is by using the Wire Adaptor. Strategy Since almost all spawn points in Dr. Cossack's Citadel are on the outer perimeter, you're extremely likely to be surprised from behind if you try sticking to the upper areas. The only way you're going to get work done, is to get down into the mosh pit and try to keep your distance. It hardly needs to be said, but Blizzard Attack is an amazing crowd controller, although Water Wave can work well too if it is used over a wide area. Be sure to have Metal Blade or Ring Boomerang as backup defense and as a way to take out particularly tight groups. If someone really gets too close, Drill Bomb will usually make short work of them without any hassle. The charging weapons found here usually aren't too cost-effective for the time and precision they take to use, except for Duo Fist. With it, you can get plenty of Damage in fast without the need to aim your shots exactly thanks to its huge projectile size. Finally, disregard all of the above if you're good with the Wire Adaptor. Just go straight for the Astro Crush and then use the Wire again to rain death from the safety of the ceiling! Modifications V2 to V3 Wire Adaptor replaced Rush Coil and Item-1. Added Duo Fist, moved Water Wave from behind the spikes to its current location. Added the hidden Astro Crush. Category:Mega Man 4 Category:Stages Category:Fortress Stages